


Vivid Imagination

by DottoraQN



Series: Critical Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, Leather Kink, Masturbation, One-sided shadowgast, Other, Trans Essek Thelyss, Trans Male Character, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: Essek has a fantasy about Caleb. Takes place between dinner at the Xhorhaus and breakfast at Essek's towers during 91. Essek is a transman in this fic.Otherwise known as: Essek invents visual porn.Kinktober day 5: Leather
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Critical Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Vivid Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This is very one sided from Essek's perspective.
> 
> I use words like cunt and clit to describe his genitals, so if that's not your thing, I understand!

Essek sighed and looked in the mirror. Damned humans and their insistence on being protective of others of their lineage. He had intended to invite Caleb inside before Beauregard had to go and stick her nose into everything. He took his mantle and dropped it on the ground, quickly divesting the rest of his clothing and climbing into bed. He’d be seeing them again the next morning for breakfast, he could put Caleb Widogast out of his mind for the next four hours while he tranced.

As it turned out, Essek decidedly could _not_ keep Caleb Widogast out of his mind for the next four hours. He laid awake in bed for an hour before sighing and turning on his side, reaching into the drawer of his nightstand and grabbing the jade and fleece he kept there. He cast _Programmed Illusion_ , picturing Caleb the first time he saw him: bound in those ridiculous leather straps. Essek played out the scene with the Illusion, just watching Caleb stupidly, foolishly return the Beacon to the empress. 

He wrinkled his nose and waved his hand, changing the scene. He and Caleb were studying in Caleb’s library at the house that the Bright Queen had given the Mighty Nein, but Caleb was still wearing that damned leather harness. Caleb looked up at illusory Essek and appeared to ask a question before jumping on illusory Essek and smashing their lips together.

Essek laid still for a few minutes, watching the silver illusions kiss and grab at each other, before waving his hand a third time, reverting the illusion to be only Caleb again. Caleb stood up straight and erect, his stiff cock hanging between his legs and the leather creating patterns across his naked torso. Essek gasped, feeling his body respond to the erotic image.

Illusory Caleb started to toy with himself, tossing his head back and causing his hair to fall over his shoulder. Essek shoved his hand between his legs, running a finger across his entrance and feeling the slick that had gathered there. Caleb began to tease himself, stroking his cock lasily. Essek watched, enraptured with his own illusion as the silvery Caleb brought himself to orgasm, calling the drow’s name as he climaxed.

Essek tossed his head back against the pillows, running his fingers lightly across his clit and gasping at the minimal contact. He pressed down again, harder this time, and couldn’t stop his hips from lifting off the bed. He pictured Caleb, perfect freckled pink skin and red hair, gently nudging Essek’s hand aside and teasing him until he cried. Essek reached down to slide two fingers inside himself, cursing his short arms when the curl of his fingers didn’t reach the spot that he was aiming for.

Frustrated, Essek snapped the fingers of his clean hand and a _Mage Hand_ appeared, the fingers filling out slightly from Essek’s normal slender ones to mirror Caleb’s broad hands. He directed the hand between his legs where a finger teased at his entrance before sliding into his slick cunt and crooking up. Essek shouted, his slick fingers returning to his clit and rubbing small circles, driving himself relentlessly towards the edge.

The drow cried out, shouting “C-caleb!” as he tumbled over the edge, rolling his clit underneath his fingers and bucking into the touch of the _Mage Hand_. He slumped back and dispelled both the _Mage Hand_ and the _Programmed Illusion_ , the aftershocks causing his hips to twitch. A wave of guilt washed over him. He was getting off to his own imagination of one of his _friends._ A friend who he was already deceiving.

A quick _Prestidigitation_ rid Essek of the slick that painted his thighs and fingers. He ran his hands over his face and turned over, closing his eyes and willing his trance to take him quickly. He needed sleep and he needed a solution to both of his Empire mage related problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a short one, but this is the first time I've written Essek at all, let alone Shadowgast. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
